


[amv] Never Let You Go

by softerlanding



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Song: Never Let You Go (Third Eye Blind), romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softerlanding/pseuds/softerlanding
Summary: I'll never let you turn around, your back on each otherThat's a good idea, break a promise to your mother
Relationships: Brad Boimler/Beckett Mariner
Kudos: 4





	[amv] Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again.... reposting amv's. not much to say about this one, kinda don't like the final product much but i like this ship and the song

**Author's Note:**

> [my youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuJxsNIfRdEwS7k7iljjK8Q)


End file.
